Study Quicker
by FlightofFancy99
Summary: After the disastrous events from the last story to contend with, Remus and Severus both try to deal with the fallout in their own, special, way with varying results. No discipline in this sequel, minus a couple of smacks, but blink and you'll miss them.


Study Quicker

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters and books and I only like messing about with them every now and then.

(This is the sequel to "Quick Study" so there is a very mild, barely noticeable moment where a bottom is smacked a couple of times to keep with that one theme I established in the first part, just to let all those who may find that offensive know, but this story is basically clean of any serious physical discipline, for once.)

* * *

><p>"Good morning."<p>

"Good morning sir."

Blinking, he looked down and gave the small frame beside him a covert nudge.

"Good morning

Looking nowhere else but the top of his shiny, polished shoes, he moved back and away from them both, due to the nudge and because he was wanting to make a quick escape.

"May I go and sit down now?"

"If you can manage."

Making a face at the comment, he turned away, missing the earnest look on the face of the speaker that said he was concerned and not being cruel.

"Thanks for that."

Sighing as he yet again faced a rebuff, he grabbed the tall man beside him by the arm once the child had moved a good bit of distance away and he steered him over to a separate corner so that they could talk together privately.

"How did it go?"

Face masked, he shrugged his shoulders.

"It went."

"Remus? Did something happen then?"

"Albus…"

Putting up a foot against the wall behind him, he leaned back on it, his arms folded and face quietly concentrated on the thoughts swirling around inside his mind.

"What do you know about Severus's relationship with his father?"

As old eyes grew drastically cold and distant, the tall figure, well known for his cheery disposition and kind smiles and eyes twinkles, was oddly demure and somber.

"Why do you ask...?"

* * *

><p>"Would you care for some help dear?"<p>

Attempting to reach the platter in the middle of the table without being noticed really, eyes averted cross ways to see what just might have been called a matronly smile aimed at him.

"No; thank you. I can manage."

"I see…"

Reaching out an arm much longer than his own, she plucked up the dish and brought it over so that he would be able to take from it what he wanted to without ending up getting the food all over himself, or the table, in the process.

"Minerva—"

Not fully appreciating the help, he had no choice but to sit back down in his chair as his efforts were not longer needed.

"This way, there is no worry of the food growing cold Severus."

Grumbling softly, as he was only eight in size, not mentally, and patronizing phrases were not yet lost on him, he grabbed up a piece of toast to butter it.

"Wait just a minute Mr. Snape, you're too young still to use sharp knives."

"I'm thirty-four."

"Your fingers say otherwise."

Taking the knife from him, she started to cover the crunchy piece of bread with the yellow spread.

"Don't!"

Whining, though he would go to his grave claiming differently, he drew a bit of attention from the other professors as he went to snatch his breakfast away from her.

"Settle down Severus, I will be done momentarily."

Speaking to him in a tone that she reserved for use only when speaking to the students, a tone he remember from his own younger days, his face flushed hot and red as he ducked his head, gritting his teeth against saying anything as his backside still ached from the night before and his discomfort was prominent as he sat in his hardwood chair.

"There we are."

Smiling, she placed the well buttered toast, with glossy orange marmalade now adoring it as well, on a plate and set it down in front of him.

Picking up a small square, as she'd even taken the liberty to cut the bread into square points for him first, he gave a word of thanks before nibbling on it.

He might have been incredibly furious at his juvenile treatment, but he was also quite famished.

* * *

><p>"I hadn't the slightest idea Albus…"<p>

Staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, his fresh stock of memories flashed in his eyes; a murky melancholy of total regret and guilt.

"I should have been more aware of what was happening, but I…"

"No. Remus—"

Placing one heavy hand on the man's right shoulder, he with the heavier heart of the two gave it a comforting, firm squeeze.

"You were not—_are _not at fault. I—I did not even think when we agreed to his punishment that it might bring up such memories for him. It was my sole responsibility to have first ensured Severus's well being. I failed him, and you."

Remus shook his head firmly in response; he wasn't just going to release himself so easily from the responsibility he knew was his to own up to over what had happened.

"It should not have mattered what I knew before about his past, I saw what was happening right in front of me and-his pain… I have never before seen anyone so tormented and broken."

Gazing into the older man's eyes, though what he saw nearly caused him to look away, he spoke pensively.

"What did that man do to him Albus?"

"Whenever I would question him about his home life, his father, Severus would always find some way to talk about things without saying much of anything at all."

Glancing over at the man/child busily eating the breakfast that had quickly been assembled for him, his own sense of regretfulness flared anew and left behind its bitter aftertaste as he smiled forlornly.

"He tucked so much away within himself. It was what kept him sane. Terrorized and tortured on a routine basis for so many years… I was surprised he survived at all."

"He has refused to talk to me; not that I blame him."

Moving from off the wall, as if using his feet would somehow exonerate the thoughts clouding his mind, Remus then cleared his throat as one hand found its way up into his hair to give it, already in its usual state of constant disarray, a tousle.

"Last night I—I suppose I assumed that we might have come to a place of disclosure. I honestly thought that this morning we would be able to have some time to talk about what happened but—he refused me. He was more than eager for the pair of us to just leave well enough alone and pretend as if it all never even took place."

"Pretense is all that he has ever truly known Remus."

"Right. But where does that leave me then? I am the one who caused him to relive it all. Should we not at least discuss some part of it? I don't know what—"

Exhaling, he straightened his posture, falling silent.

"You are doing a fine job."

"It might be a bit more helpful, perhaps, if I felt as if I were…"

* * *

><p>Whispers.<p>

Over here.

Over there.

Whispers.

Secrets.

They were every where now.

Their purpose was obviously evident.

He was seen as some frail little delicate youngster in need of supervision and constant care.

Things were kept from him for his own good.

A direct answer seemed taboo to give.

Inquisitiveness glinted radically throughout his gaze as he slowed his eating, watching them together.

Remus looked far too guilty and Albus much too self-controlled.

What they said went unheard, but what he saw was enough.

"Mr. Snape?"

Scrambling down from his chair, he was half on half off when he looked up.

"You are finished?"

"Yes."

Nodding, he wriggled on till he felt the floor under his feet and let go of the one side of hard wood he used for leverage.

"But you hardly touched—"

"I'm not all that hungry this morning."

Though she looked unsure of his statement, helped none by the forced smile he gave her, she relented.

"I will take you at your word Severus, but you must remember that you are no longer a grown man. Your body now needs—"

"I'm fine."

Seeing that his suit of clothing had drawn up some, he tugged on the hem of his shirt and walked, as purposefully as he could mange, towards the two men.

* * *

><p>"I…"<p>

"Remus—you said so yourself."

"Yes, but—I never meant… what if this only makes things worse?"

"Do we have any other choice?"

"Hello."

Popping up behind his old teacher, the two _adults_ turned round startled at his sudden appearance.

"Severus—I thought you were having your breakfast."

"I have had it."

Looking at one and then the other, his young, naive face did nothing to stem the mature sparkle his eyes gave out.

"Well—"

As a jolly Dumbledore reappeared in that instant, the man smiled.

"I believe that it is time I had mine, less Minerva begins fretting."

Moving from between his two professors, the old wizard gave both careful looks.

Each one meaning two very different things.

"Are you certain you have had enough? We missed dinner last night."

Ignoring, completely, the question, he spoke.

"What were you two talking about?"

Remus walked past him, taking a moment to select his words carefully.

"Important matters."

"Involving me?"

"Perhaps."

Following after, Severus's short legs were forced to work twice as hard just to keep up with the long strides the taller man made.

Without even looking back, Remus slowed his steps down some as he heard the sharp slap of rubber soles, hurried, coming up behind him.

"What did you mean by—"

Breathing quickly, Severus was able to make up the distance between them and soon they both settled into a slower, smoother, rhythm of walking.

"By 'perhaps'?"

"If you needed to know what we were talking about, do you not think we would have included you from the start?"

Avoiding his question and countering it with one of his own, he neared the long table where all members of the school faculty were seated.

Scoffing, Severus turned away in disgust.

"Fine."

As the short one walked, actually stomped, off, Remus took in his empty plate with a sigh once seated.

He wasn't ready to face him just yet.

Face what he would have to divulge and explain.

It was the coward's way out, but it was his only option.

At least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

><p>He was sick of it.<p>

His transformation hadn't taken his mind.

Maybe it would have been kinder if it had.

He was not a child.

He was not an invalid.

He could still think and wager and comprehend as any adult would have been able to; better than most even.

Did they all believe him so helpless now?

So-

Pathetic and weak.

He was losing himself.

That much he knew.

Sanity was something he always felt rather fleeting and temporary, especially in his case.

With his family's history concerning to say the least.

He had limits.

Huddled with knees up to his chin, hidden away in a dim, tiny corner that only someone his size could fit into, he was lost in his thoughts.

He had never been one for self-pity.

You deal with what's handed you and move on.

What was the point in looking back at what could have been or what you wish had happened instead.

But he couldn't help it.

Not now.

Hadn't he been through enough?

Hadn't he been tortured and tormented and belittled and shamed enough?

A man conveniently cursed with a child's emotions, he released hot tears of frustration and resentment.

And despair.

* * *

><p>"Where could he have gone…?"<p>

Who could have, in a million years, ever imagined that Remus Lupin would be at his wits end worried about the welfare and safety of one Severus Snape.

He was hopeless at this.

Utterly hopeless.

It wasn't bad enough that he'd been the cause of the man being incredibly traumatized the night before.

Apparently his status as an inept guardian would not be complete without ignoring his ward for the most pitiable of reasons and then losing him for the finale.

Pacing for a moment, he groaned and spun round on his heels to see the elder pair behind him.

"What if—what if he is—hurt or—what if someone has… what if he came back for him?"

The thought had crossed their minds.

It had every single day since they'd found Severus in his current state.

They still weren't sure of the cause.

And Merlin be blessed, the cure evaded them further.

What the Dark Lord's plan had been, they knew not.

Severus had lost whatever bits and pieces of his memory that might have helped to solve the puzzle, so there was nothing.

Nothing to go on.

Nothing to look for.

Nothing at all.

Answers none forthcoming.

Solutions nonexistent.

Ideas few and hardly of any consequence.

In the end, all they knew for certain was that they had a thirty-four year old man trapped in the weakened and vulnerable body of an eight year old.

And now he'd gone missing.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Head buried down in his arms, he sniffled and lifted it up a touch.

"Are you alright?"

Sniffling, he used the back of one, grubby hand to clear an eye.

"Yes I—I 'm just…"

"Are you here by yourself?"

Blinking, uncertainty of the moment muddling his mind, he shook his head slowly.

"Well then—I bet your Mum and Dad must be looking for you."

She was a new addition to the school.

For, clearly, she did not know neither who he was nor of his predicament.

"It's okay—you can come on out. I won't bite. I promise."

She reminded him of someone.

Eyes still red and wet, he gave his runny nose one last swipe with his jacket's sleeve before finally taking the petite hand offered to him.

"There we are…"

Helping him up to stand, the girl, roughly about sixteen years of age, smiled kindly.

Lily.

That was who.

A smile crept on to his own pair of lips as he realized why she seemed so familiar.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

Dazed by the question, he shook his head once more.

"They—I don't…"

"Ah."

Big sister of a large brood, over six brothers and sisters, she knew well how to deal with such a reluctant and shy little one.

"Well—why don't we go for a little walk, eh? Get some fresh air?"

He didn't know why he was putting up with it.

He was old enough to be her father, but—

She was not doing too terribly with her simple game of gentle persuasion and he did think her a nice enough girl.

For the full minute and a half he'd known her.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>He was never going to forgive himself for this.<p>

If something had happened to him…

It was so hard.

Too hard.

To juggle this.

He wasn't equipped.

Physically, mentally, sensibly or otherwise.

He stopped.

He couldn't keep this up.

* * *

><p>He couldn't keep up.<p>

Chuckling, she paused in mid step and stooped.

"Tired?"

What sort of question was that to ask?

Of course not.

He wasn't a baby.

But as his light breakfast had long since been burned off, and he'd exerted so much energy while being emotional and weepy, his small body was now protesting its poor treatment.

Beaming, she clapped her hands.

"Come here."

Frowning, if he could have seen just how adorable he looked, he would have stopped without delay.

"Well come on!"

Doing as she wanted finally, he was lifted up into her arms.

Just when he thought this day could not get any worse.

"I can—I can walk."

"Yes you can. But I can also carry you."

She didn't know what it was, but this little boy was not like any other she'd ever met before.

Something about his eyes.

Something in them.

He should resist her.

He should order, demand, his immediate release and tell her that she was dealing with the school's potions master and to treat him with the proper sort of respect due him.

But his head just so happened to find her left shoulder, he was too exhausted to be prideful.

Unhindered by the light weight she now held, the girl rubbed his back as she took back up her journey across the yard.

Whatever it was about the little boy, he was awfully cute.

She wasn't sure where to go.

From what she could tell, the only adults on the premises were employees of the school and that was about as far as it went.

None of them looked much like parental material, thank goodness.

Making a slight grimace, she trudged on.

* * *

><p>Eight years old weren't this good at hiding.<p>

Were they?

He didn't know.

What _did _he know?

"Ahhh!"

Sounding out his immense aggravation, he bashed his left hand against a stone wall and then winced.

Not the brightest thing he'd ever done, he slumped down on to a bench while cradling his hand, the bruised skin and swelling blood vessels throbbing.

* * *

><p>Tapping her right foot, she blew out a puff of air while adjusting the child in her arms a bit.<p>

The headmaster's office.

Seconds away from smacking her own forehead for not having thought of it before, she chuckled under her breath.

But where was it?

"Excuse me?"

Not one afraid to ask for help when she needed it, she approached the first person that caught her eye.

"I hate to trouble you, but I'm a little—lost."

Putting on a smile through the pain, he glanced up.

"No trouble at all."

"It's just—I found this little fellow here and I'm not sure where his parents are so I thought it best to…"

Explanation going unfinished, she blinked once and then smiled.

He looked just like him.

Well—

Hair color aside, you'd have to be a blind man to not see the uncanny family resemblance.

Using his one good hand, he got up from his seat, eyes never leaving the overtly sweet face of the sleeping boy the young lady clutched.

He hadn't thought it likely that anyone, children or otherwise, could appear so innocent and fragile.

"You must have been so worried sir."

"Hmm?"

Grinning, she stepped forward.

"He was hiding. I don't think he meant any harm though. He seemed a tad upset."

Shoulders sagging, he nodded.

"I—I am sure…"

"He is so very charming though. Gave me no trouble at all."

There was no way that those two statements weren't going to get a smile out of him.

Severus Snape described in such a way.

It was almost sacrilege.

"What's his name sir?"

"Oh I— Severus."

"Well Severus—"

Smiling, she gave the small lad a hug, being careful to not wake him while she spoke in a low whisper.

"It was very nice meeting you. But I think your Daddy wants you back…"

* * *

><p>Daddy.<p>

Deliberate steps taken, he neared the end of the long hall.

The word remained etched on his mind.

Repeating itself over and over again.

Why not?

He was doing about as good a bang up job as the man's real father had.

He deserved better.

* * *

><p>"He needs you."<p>

"He_ needs_ a competent caregiver."

"Remus you have—"

"I have what?"

His normal, mouse like, demeanor tossed aside, the words that came from him next were practically spat out.

"Driven him to near madness? Driven him away to cower someplace because I can not seem to handle my own inadequacies? He was a man and now he is a child and I have yet to have done either version of him any favors."

Clenching his hurt hand, he stared down at it.

"All parents feel failure at times Remus."

"I'm not a parent!"

Shouting, he put up his hands and tensed his arms.

"I— am _not_ cut out for this..."

Eyes jaded, he stared at his old mentor.

"He needs something that I cannot give him Albus. I know I cannot."

Facade disconsolate but lenient, the old man rose to his feet.

"I will go and discuss the matter with Minerva. By tomorrow morning we will hope to have found someone else to take your place."

* * *

><p>He was doing the right thing.<p>

Right?

Severus required structure and composed functionality.

He could barely keep himself in one piece.

How was he supposed to, frankly, be accommodating to the man in his "time of need", so to speak, when his own seemed to be unremittingly ongoing?

Shambles.

His life was in them; had been for ages.

So what right did he have to incorporate Severus into the downward spiral that had, for so long, overtaken and dominated him.

And to think they hated one another.

Severus had never forgiven him for what he had helped Sirus and James do all those years ago, and come to think of it he'd never even asked for it to begin with.

He spent too much time thinking.

Sinking down into a chair, his eyes fluttered shut as he began to wish for an easy answer.

Easy solution.

He didn't even know if sending him away wasn't going to do him that much more harm.

Didn't children need to have a sense of belonging?

What if he took his gesture as a sign of rejection?

Excused from his gloomy thoughts as a wall clock chimed the hour, he staggered to stand, wondering how one might fix lunch with a lame hand.

* * *

><p>He was too comfortable to move.<p>

But too hungry to keep still.

In quite the pickle, his tummy rumbles eventually won out over the luxury that was his soft mattress.

He'd been undressed.

Taking note of his new suit of clothing, his face reddened as he was embarrassed to think of himself being treated as a toddler.

He'd taken a nap.

What indignity hadn't he suffered that day would have been the better question to ask him.

Trying his best to keep one pot from burning while stirring another, he didn't hear the pitter patter of tiny feet as they entered the kitchen.

He didn't know what was cooking but he did know, whatever it was, that it smelled very yummy.

_Yummy_…

Shaking his head in disgust, at himself, he believed he could take his mind off of his deplorable state with a nibble of whatever his larger companion was cooking.

"Severus—!"

Startled, he was still able to get the boiling pot he held back down on to the stove without a mishap unfolding.

"What's that?"

Not even giving it a first thought that he could have caused him to drop the pot, scalding him or worse, his eyes, eclipsed in darkness, twinkled.

"'What is…? You could have been burned!"

His good hand now free, the towering brunette, by no choice of his own, he was sure of it, bent over and gave the small body five swats.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack **

"Ow!"

A much dissimilar reaction was displayed from what he'd seen the night before as he backed away from him, hands cupping his bottom.

He wasn't cowering, he was cross.

"What did you do that for!"

"Why do you think!"

Shouting back in turn, he sighed while brushing back the hair plastered across his sweaty brow.

"One step more and you and I would be on our way to see Madame Pomfrey right now."

"I saw what you were doing Remus."

Giving one cheek a rub, his eyes narrowed.

"Which may have been sufficient enough for you perhaps, but not where I was concerned. You should know better than to sneak up on someone when they are cooking Severus."

"I did not sneak up on you."

"You did."

"I did not."

Did everything have to turn into some sort of battle with them?

Each one seeking so badly to be proven right, it only left them going around in circles, ending up right back where they started every single time.

No real progress to show for it.

And with that rational admission on his part, he ended up being the first one to concede, as this would be the very last time he'd had to deal with him like this and he saw no point to leave it spoiled with traces of unpleasantness.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

He never let him win.

Ever.

They'd carried on disagreements and petty arguments for days before finally they both decided it best to allow the matter to just die off without any further mentions made about it.

He didn't understand.

He hadn't even scolded him about taking off before.

That never happened.

Merlin only knew how many lectures he'd been forced to sit through.

He hadn't said much at all to him actually.

He felt funny.

Did he in fact—

_Miss_ that attention?

You can't miss something you hate.

And he did hate it.

He did not need supervision and a watchful eye keeping track of his every move.

He deeply enjoyed his freedom and independence.

Who in their right mind would ever even fathom accepting the very idea of having all of their free will stripped away from them without warning?

He'd been forced into another's custody.

Forced to bend to their will.

Forced to heed and mind them.

Forced to accept their supremacy and control over what was left of his so called life.

He had no right to feel this way.

This wasn't a second chance.

A do over.

He was trapped.

His time as a little boy may not have been perfect but it had made him strong.

Made him self-sufficient and reliant solely on whatever he could provide on his own.

Made him void of emotional ties.

He didn't _need _to feel loved.

He didn't need love period.

It simply served to make those in its clutches weak.

Disadvantaged.

He'd allowed himself to get tangled up in it only once.

Never again.

Rubbish.

Why did he allow himself to go to these places and think such things?

Ending the session of soul searching, he rounded a corner and stopped.

Bathed in the glow of a pale, crescent moon, his portrait was eerily ethereal.

Glancing back over his shoulder, his eyes for a split second shone bright yellow before their true shade of gray reappeared.

It no longer frightened him to see his other side.

He blamed the childish curiosity he now had to contend with.

Too interested in to be truly afraid of.

"Do you remember what you told me the first day I came here?"

Gazing down at the serious little face, he wondered what the cause for his intensity was while nodding.

"Yes."

"Then keep to your end of the bargain and be honest with me."

"Honest about what Severus?"

"You tell me."

Arms folded as an eyebrow arched in slight curiosity and somewhat suspicion.

"Is that not a bit presumptuous of you to think that I could?"

"Something is going on or has happened and whatever it is, it matters to us."

Us?

As if they were a team or partnership or—or a family.

"What do you mean by that?"

Remus stared down at the man child who clambered up on to a chair.

"What do you mean what do I mean? We still have yet to talk about my disappearance earlier."

Severus trailed off for a moment as if he needed time to sort through thoughts.

"We have yet to talk _period_."

Remus leaned back against window pane, head down so that his eyes remained hidden from view as they divulged too much.

"We have talked Severus."

"No—we made idle chit chat."

"That is your opinion."

"It is the truth!"

Severus ground out his response heatedly.

If he was being perfectly honest it scared him.

He feared it.

It was as an icy weight dropped into the pit of his stomach.

What if he had grown weary of him?

Tired of him?

After his meltdown the night before he could not say he blamed him.

It all was apart of himself that he kept tucked away for good reason.

People say they want to help you and do what they can for you but once the true surface was reached and that protective barrier was stripped away and all the ugliness and pain and hurt were exposed and made known their willingness seemed to ebb away.

Was it that Remus had become a source of constant comfort and familiarity?

When he awoke he was there till it was time to sleep and do it all over again.

Day after day after day after day…

Throughout his life Severus Snape had those who loved him, claimed to anyhow, but they would eventually leave, whether by choice or other.

But Remus stayed by choice, perhaps other reasons as well, but he had yet to turn away in defeat.

Even after the disconcerting night they'd shared, Severus hated to admit but it—

He did not hate Remus for it; he did not even blame him.

He had no known, had no way of knowing, and he had tried his best to calm him, help him, as it was going on.

Whatever happened, however it did, Remus was one he could rely on.

And that was nice to know, for what it was worth.

But now it, it was as if he losing that—losing _him_.

Feeling a total sap, Severus went silent.

Remus thought he heard or saw or felt something.

And just when he was on the cusp of figuring out what he'd gone tight lipped, as always.

Mixed signals he had come to see were pretty much the only ones Severus Snape knew how to toss someone's way and if you were lucky enough you might know the man well enough to decipher one or two if possible.

"Severus, what-?"

"Never mind…"

He squirmed his way back down on the floor quite speedily.

"But—Severus!"

The man child had disappeared before he could get half of his name out.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

Had he figured things out?

Did he know?

Weariness inhuman claimed the man as he slumped down against the wall behind him and slid down it, eyes shut and heart raw.

* * *

><p>Albus and Minerva had not been successful in their search when Remus visited them the next morning.<p>

The ministry had too been curious as to Snape's predicament and so wanted to keep a close eye on him also.

Finding a suitable guardian that fit both sets of taste was proving to be—complicated.

Mainly because Remus did not like any of the options they'd been presented.

Too old, too young, too daft, too fat, too excited.

It was always a nitpicking type of complaint but it was enough to have him saying no time and time again.

They tried to get him to see reason.

He wanted no other to have Severus because he did not want to give him up.

Remus refused to listen.

He only wanted what was best for Snape.

Once two weeks' time had passed by, leaving Severus detached and confused about Remus's conflicting moods of either indifference or overtly bubbly and nice, one had been found.

A woman, named Deloris Reynolds, who had been a foster mother for over forty years time.

Her credentials were airtight and perfect.

_She_ was perfect.

She and Remus had one meeting and her kindness and gentle nature had him convinced that he'd made the very best choice he could.

Now all that was left was telling Severus.

Remus begged Albus and Minerva to take care of it for him.

Yes, call him a coward—yellow bellied wimp.

But he hadn't the heart for it because the decision was breaking his all the time.

* * *

><p>"Severus?"<p>

Looking up from the book in his hands, tucked away in one corner of his room's window seat, he blinked at his name, immediately recognizing who had called him.

"Minerva…?"

Getting down once he had marked his place, he padded out into the front room, dressed in youthful corduroys and a simple, blue sweater with socks to match on his feet.

"Hello dear."

Smiling down at him, beside the head mistress and silent head master stood in the mist of the pair another woman he had never seen before but who reminded him an awful lot of that muggle concoction of a witch Mary Poppins.

"We need to talk Severus."

Albus spoke up then, nodding for the deaged professor to sit down on the couch.

"About?"

He made no moves to sit down, arms instead crossed now over his torso.

"You are a cute one aren't you?"

His eyes averted to the newcomer who grinned at him as if he was a little puppy who'd caught her eye in a shop window and he so badly wanted to sneer back at her but could not risk Minerva or Albus's reactions to the act.

"This is Mrs. Reynolds Severus. And she—well—she will be your new foster mother."

Severus's heart seemed to be bottom out at the words.

"Wha—what…?"

"It was decided that perhaps it was best to put you into the care of someone who had experience with children."

"I am not a child."

His face was starting to lose its polite expression and take on one more familiar and normal.

"You are in a way and Remus—"

"Decided to finally cast me aside?"

"No."

Minerva stared at Severus strongly as she took up his accusation.

"This has been an agonizing process for him, but he thought it best that you be handed over to one who knows what they are doing."

"So I get to be taken in by Mother Nature because he figured out he could not hack it?"

Albus's lips twitched and Minerva's straightened out as Deloris laughed.

"He is a lively one."

Severus shook his head.

He was not about to stand for this.

It had taken him long enough to actually become comfortable with Remus and trust him, of sorts.

He was not about to have to deal with being removed and replaced elsewhere and have to repeat it all over again.

"Where is he?"

"Teaching."

The Bastard.

Severus stood his ground.

"I am not going anywhere until we get to talk."

"He will not be back until much later Severus and Mrs. Reynolds will want to have gotten you home before then."  
>Home.<p>

Not his home.

"My _home _is _here_, thank you very much. And I am not leaving it until he and I discuss all of this."

"You will—soon. But as for right now—"

Albus's towering height was felt in full as he helped the ladies to his left and right up to their feet.

"It is time to begin to pack a bag. The rest of your things shall be sent along shortly."

They always did this to him.

Always.

They knew what was _best _and what he _needed _and all he had to do was comply like some lobotomized sheep.

His mind was racing but his eyes and face gave nothing as he forced a nod.

If Remus John Lupin believed he was getting rid of him that easily, he had another thing coming.

* * *

><p>Being left alone with his new foster mum, Severus looked up at her as she held out a hand for him to take.<p>

She was out of her mind if she thought he was actually going to take it.

"Come on…"

He trudged off by himself then, leaving her to chuckle and follow after him to his bedroom.

"This is a very nice room you have here Severus."

"You could say that…"

As a suitcase materialized on his bed, the woman's often practiced magic was in full force as she began to unpack his dresser drawers, looking for clothes she knew would be most needed for the first few nights he'd be with her.

Severus watched with no clear intent of lifting one finger to help her at all.

Deloris did not mind and went on about her business with a soft smile on her lips.

Merlin.

She'd probably have him dressed in knee shorts and wearing puffy shirts and caps and curl his hair.

Thinking torture at the hands of one Voldermort would be more merciful he caught her picking up a stuffed animal, the only one of its kind in the bedroom.

"Who do we have here…?"

She held the toy up for him to see.

Remus had gotten it for him one day out months ago.

He had pretended to be incredibly offended and put off by it, but in secret, as Remus suspected, he did treasure it.

It'd been the first gift anyone had given him in over eighteen years.

It was a simple but very well made furry fox.

Why a fox, Remus himself had not known what possessed him to buy it, but it seemed to work and he had even named her.

Yes it was a _her,_ and her name was Cleo.

Severus had always liked that name for some reason.

Looking at the toy in Deloris's hand, an idea sprang to Severus's mind and the wheels started to turn.

And did they ever turn.

He walked over to her with a small hand outstretched, wanting the animal.

Deloris immediately complied, thinking it was nice and rather healthy that Severus could at times appear the age he looked.

As he neared her, she sat down on his bed to wait.

Severus took his toy and cuddled it to his chest.

They had been waiting for him to start embracing his new age some?

Hoping he would soon become more accepting of his current position?

Be careful what you wish for.

"Is everything okay luv?"

Deloris heard the long sniffle that came from Severus, who had his face hidden in the fox's downy coat, and frowned in concern.

This was not as hard as he first thought.

In fact—it felt kind of innate somehow.

"He—he bought this for me…"

His right hand petted the stuffed animal slowly.

"And he…"

Bringing up his head, Severus's eyes wavered with glistening tears.

Real, actual, tears.

"I don' wanna leave…"

Mangling the English language seemed the next most likely progression, step two as it were.

"Oh I—I am sorry Severus…"

They had not mentioned that he could slip into a young state of mind so, but Deloris could see his pain and hurt as a little boy and she tried to soothe him.

"He is only trying to do what he believes is best for you."

It was time to kick things up a notch.

"I want my Daddy!"

She was left flabbergasted at that.

Daddy…?

Severus took immediate note that his desired reaction had been achieved, so he really started to crank up the waterworks, giving Cleo quite the shower.

"Severus—"

"Daddy!"

Wailing at the top of his lungs, Severus broke down into gut wrenching sobs.

"I wanna my Daddy!"

"Oh heavens…"

Deloris only got screams whenever she tried to touch him and finally she had to hop up, wringing her hands about.

"Severus—Severus please—Remus will be coming to see you soon."

"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna him!"

His face beet red and streaked with tears, Severus then collapsed on to the floor and began to kick his legs and thrash about, shrieking so loud it was nearly too much for the poor woman's ears to bear, having a tantrum/fit for ages.

"DADDY!"

* * *

><p>Remus barely had time to excuse himself from class before he was pulled out of it by a messenger sent by Dumbledore.<p>

Once the words 'Professor Snape is in trouble' exited the young boy's mouth he flew down the hall, robes flapping about wildly with the speed he used while running.

What had he done…?

He had just entered the bedroom and suddenly thin little limbs latched on to his thighs, keeping him still and in place.

"Daddy!"

Remus's shock came in as second nature once Severus attempted to climb up his body and he reached down to pick him up.

"Sev…?"

"Daddy don' leave me! Please!"

Severus clung to Remus, shaking, with his arms wrapped around his neck and the man child's face now buried there as well.

"I—I don't…"

Deloris, now seeing Severus in more than capable hands, nodded to Remus and moved past him, patting an arm.

"You two, I believe, need to talk."

She closed the bedroom door to give them privacy.

Remus rubbed Severus's back.

"Hey—hey now…"

Had he regressed again?

Another horrible memory of his father elicited?

Remus's throat held a lump as he tried to get Severus to look up at him.

Severus found it not very easy to just grab a hold of his emotions so quickly after spending so much energy nearly giving Deloris a heart attack.

He took grubby hands and wiped at his cheeks before he pulled back to see Remus looking down with eyes hesitant and terrified.

"You were going to _leave_ me…"

Remus staggered over to the bed at his right side.

This was _his_ Severus.

"I—"

"How could you do this to me!"

Severus wriggled then to be put down.

Remus had no choice but to let him go.

"Severus—"

"You said we had to always be honest with each other and tell one another the truth!"

Tears flowed on still from him, but they were now tears of furry.

"Yet I did not even get a courtesy warning! I get called out and told—_ordered_ to pack and leave my home!"

He hung his head.

"I could not face you…"

"Of course you could not! Because you know that this is wrong…!"

Severus shoved, hard, at one of Remus's shoulders.

"We may be nowhere near a perfect match and we may have hated one another's guts until a year ago but now—it is different and you can not just…"

Severus was almost to his breaking point.

"Do you really not want me anymore…?"

Remus took up his eyes as Severus's bottom lip quivered helplessly.

"I did not know you still hated me…"

"It could not be anymore the opposite Severus…"

He licked dry lips as words were lost to him.

"I think—I _know_ that—that I care about you..."

Going for broke, Remus continued now that Severus could only gape at him.

"I wish-I just do not know how to care _for_ you...properly. I keep making these awful, stupid mistakes and you pay so dearly for them and I cannot keep hurting you. I have done more than enough of my own share to help harm you over the years, and you deserve better. I owe you that much."

Severus blinked up at the man, the words giving him pause and causing him to fall utterly silent in shock and disbelief.

It seemed so much more simple and carefree when they despised one another and wanted nothing more than for the other one to fall off the face of the earth yesterday.

"I...I had-I never thought..."

"That's all I have been doing Serveus, this entire time is, thinking. I guess I failed there as well."

Remus's hands slipped into the pockets hidden amongst the folds of his robe and a soft sigh came next.

"What if-what if I said I wished to stay? Of my own free will?"

The small body shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I do not want to leave...my home."

Home?

The word seemed to echo throughout the room as if it'd been shouted down into the Grand Canyon, reverberating in both sets of ears loudly.

Hopeful eyes then met those a-washed in apprehensive optimism.

Now what?

* * *

><p>Deloris rose up from the chair she waited in as soon as she heard a door being swung open.<p>

Remus stood in the doorway holding, yes holding, in his arms Severus who rested his head on a shoulder, and what could have been called a smile was upon his lips.

Her eyes sparkled as the man walked toward her.

"I take it things have been sorted out?"

Looking a bit sheepish, Remus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes… I—I am sorry Mrs. Reynolds but—"

"He needs to be with you Remus."

She picked up her purse and patted the top of Severus's head, a move the man child did not hate, wholly.

"You two do make quite the pair."

Her words seeming incredibly understated at this point.

Remus and Severus stared at one another quietly.

There was still a massive amount to figure out, but yet they had both figured out what they needed.

And for right now—that was good enough.

…_fin…_


End file.
